


let it snow, let it oh—

by arenspoon (eunoias)



Series: Ufortalte [2]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fever, Flirting, Fluff, Frozen Fever (Disney), Gen, Platonic Relationships, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunoias/pseuds/arenspoon
Summary: Snowgies. They were Snowgies, as Olaf told him. Scaled-down versions of Olaf.Fucking Snowgies.
Relationships: Elsa (Disney) & Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Series: Ufortalte [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803748
Kudos: 55





	let it snow, let it oh—

The sun slowly rises from the horizon, bathing the sky in a gentle pink, signaling the early dawn.

Soft sun showers leak into her room, and shines right in between the crack of her eyes.

Even with her eyes closed, her lids were a bright orange. Oh, if only she could turn the sun off somehow and if only it were that easy. First thing she woke up to was the feeling of her nose clogged with snot which then started dripping down her throat. Next was the horrible, _horrible_ reminder of how she nearly twirled herself off the tower, and ended up worrying the hell out of the birthday girl. Then, there was cake. Everybody was happy.

 _Wait_ —

Little by little, her brain tried to process that time when she all but loses her balance at the tippy _fucking_ top of the clock tower.

Fragments of her embarrassing memories from yesterday started flashing before her eyes. And in every single one of them, a particular silver-haired boy was a part of it. Never did he leave her sights. That very face of his lingers and burns through the back of her head.

Tiny snickering and stifled laughter ring in her ears. That troublesome soul had been there and had to watch _everything_.

“Elsaaaaaaaa!”

 _Speak of the devil_.

In the middle of summer, it suddenly starts _snowing._ It wasn’t something out of the ordinary, considering Arendelle had a magical queen as its ruler. The thing is, none of this was her doing.

There he was again, his figure becoming larger and larger as he yeets himself in her direction. Frost started creeping up the glass as he stopped an inch away from breaking it. Jackson cocked his brow, grinning in delight. “Aren’t you going to let me in?”

“I can open it for you, but I won’t.” Elsa covers her face with a pillow to block him out.

Without any warning, he sends a strong gust of wind, knocking her window wide open. Elsa’s brows were constantly knitted together as her old friend floated over to where she was. Elsa suddenly felt the temperature drop. Not that it bothered her or anything.

What _did_ bother her was when that arsehole levitated her pillow off her face.

“How is my darling Snow Queen doing?” said the spirit mockingly. When he saw her making a fool out of herself at the tower, he could hardly believe his own eyes. And it shows on his face. She could feel the irony of it, every single bit.

How could someone who had complete control over snow and frost, as powerful and strong as her catch a cold? To be fair, she’s human, but _still_! “Is she not feeling well today?”

“Get out!” she demanded, wiping her snot with the back of her hand. It was too early for her to do anything at the moment, too early for _anything_ even. “I’ll let this go for now. You better leave before I change my mind.”

He perched himself at the foot of her bed, then settled where her toes were snuggled under her blanket. She kicked at him, prompting him to float over to her bedside instead.

“And why should I?” he shot her a smirk, ruffling her already disheveled hair. “Don’t you want me around to look after you? Want me to spoon feed you some soup?”

Elsa was definitely not in the mood for jokes.

“Jackson, get out of here or so help me, I’ll blast you back where you came from.” she snapped at him. Her warning could have sent anyone running off, but Jack didn’t so much as _flinch_. Her voice dripped with venom and he knew she was (somewhat) serious about him leaving.

What’s the big deal? He only wanted to visit her. Is it wrong to care and show his concern for once?

“Oh, please no!” Jack placed a hand to his forehead to add a dramatic effect, and feigned his hurt. “Can’t the queen consider her subjects? Can’t she spare an old fool like me?”

“You _are_ old, and you are a fool,” she pointed out as she sits herself upright while in bed. “But you are no subject of mine. I could send you off with a flick of my wrist. The wind does whatever I please, remember that, dear Jackson.”

“Or does it really?” he sent a flurry of snowflakes at her, which felt like he was peppering her with light kisses all over her face.

“Enough! That tickles!” Elsa bursts out in laughter, which caught him off guard. She kicked away at her sheets, making him stumble back and slip on his robe.

He quickly got back on his feet, and now, he was gliding over the room, dodging every snowball thrown his way. “Hah! You missed!”

“Think again, _Frost_!” the snow-coated ceiling fell on him in an instant, which gravitated him down to the floor. Next thing he knew, he was covered in snow. Elsa grinned at him in victory.

“That wasn’t fair!” he whined all while laughing. He never had _this_ much fun ever since she was cooped up in her room. He quickly recovered and rose to the height of her bed. “You were aiming at the ceiling on purpose!”

“It’s not fair that you fly either!” She does have a point, Jack thought. While Jack was too occupied thinking of an insult, Elsa took the chance to lob a snowball at his ashy locks. She sent another one flying to his face, which then made the winter sprite take a few steps back. “SPIRIT BE GONE!”

“Oh, it is _on_ , princess.” Jack made no effort in perfecting his snowball, because, why would he? He was Jack fucking Frost, his soft throws were as good and strong as anyone else’s.

It didn’t take long before the snowball landed on Elsa’s face. She was sneezing violently, and soon tiny snowmen piled up in the room.

There was no telling if there’s an end to this mass productions of blobs of snow.

So _that’s_ why she desperately wanted him to leave.

Snowgies. They were Snowgies, as Olaf told him. Scaled-down versions of Olaf.

Fucking Snowgies.


End file.
